1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cine-projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the conventional cine-projectors, for example, the motion picture projectors, there are some in which the motion picture projection (normal projection) by which the film is fed at the normal speed, the motion picture projection (slow motion projection) by which the film is fed at the lower speed than the normal speed, the still picture projection and the quick film winding back as well as feeding are made possible, whereby the projectors presenting such efficiencies are complicated in the construction while the assembling, the adjustment and the handling are remarkably difficult, which is inconvenient. Further there are several driving mechanisms for the conventional projectors. For example, in case the feeding shaft and the winding up shaft are independently driven by one motor, each one belt is provided between the driving side pulley and the driven side pulley provided on the feeding shaft respectively between the driving side pulley and the driven side pulley provided on the winding up shaft or a belt is provided between the driving side pulley and the above mentioned two driven side pulleys in such a manner that these three pulleys make the apexes of a triangle while the belt makes the sides of the triangle, whereby the two driven side pulleys are rotated by the driving power from the driving side pulley. However, when in case of the former system the distances between the driving side pulley and the respective driven side pulleys are different from each other the elongations taking place in the belts differ so that there takes place errors in the running speed due to the slips between the belts and the pulleys while due to the increase of the number of the parts the undesired increase of the number of the assembling processes as well as the undesirable problem for the control of the parts are unavoidable. Further, when in case of the latter system the loads on the driven side pulleys are increased or the driving speed is increased, the difference between the tensions of the belts this side and that side of the driven side pulley is clearly increased in such a manner that the elongation is concentrated at the belt portion with small tension so as to cause a large looseness at this portion in such a manner that the so called vibration is apt to take place or the elongation of the whole belt is further increased whereby there takes place a fear that a smooth driving of the driven side pulleys could not be obtained.